The present invention relates to computerized systems for controlling the sharing of personal data in online transactions and the like and in particular to a system providing transparent, high resolution control of the dissemination of personal data including after-the-fact revocation of sharing.
The widespread use of online services makes the control of one's personal data increasingly difficult. Many such services expressly request personal data, but even when information is not consciously provided by a user, personal data from online activity, including search requests, purchases, and a user's location, may be collected and aggregated by online services and applications either for use by the service or application providers or to be sold to third parties.
Wholesale blocking of the tracking or use of personal data may be undesirable to the extent that the collection and use of personal data offsets the cost of services and applications that are otherwise desirable to the user. The collection of personal data may further enhance the efficiency of services provided to the user and allow the development of new services desired by the user.
Nevertheless, user concerns about information tracking are real, and instances of abusive or overreaching data collection jeopardize beneficial applications of such data collection and in the creation and offering of services that require or are otherwise supported by such data collection.
Online users, in theory, can safeguard their personal data by careful review of the contract terms and conditions of online service providers, but as a practical matter the transaction costs of such a review make this impractical for most individuals. In light of the difficulty of understanding and managing the use of personal data, a concerned user may logically default to a position of sharing no personal data.